


Gilded Cage

by Marybunnie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Captivity, Dark, Havvey is fucked in his head but its from being alone I swear, I wrote this cus current went, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: Everything had gone to shit in Harvey’s life; Jessica left, Donna abandoned him to work for Louis, Mike had left him once before and is now trying to leave him again.People don’t leave Harvey Specter.
Relationships: Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 43





	Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I'm officially joining the suits fandom although I think that I'm a bit too young to be in it lmaooo
> 
> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherriemaries) about star wras, anime, this fic or the weather :P 
> 
> @Cherriemaries so follow me here if u like marvey 
> 
> Okay enjoy! tell me if ur interested in seeing more :)

Everything had gone to shit in Harvey’s life; Jessica left, Donna abandoned him to work for Louis, Mike had left him once before and is now trying to leave him again.

People don’t leave Harvey Specter.

He vaguely remembered shouting that to Mike after he had fucked them over for another no-good pro bono case.

He had been so mad back then; he distinctly remembered the intense rage he had felt towards his protégé. He had wanted to smack him and he almost had. Hell, he had wanted to fire him.

_Ironic._

Here he was, the great Harvey Specter, sitting on his bed weeping as he drank his whiskey to cope with the crippling loneliness that came with being ~~a dick~~ the best closer in New York City.

And he would give it all up just for Mike, his dear, sweet, stupid, silly, _infuriatingly_ kindhearted boy.

Harvey sighed deeply as he finished his drink and laid back on his bed, staring at the custom ornate mahogany ceiling design that he had flown in a Swedish sculptor to create for him.

Mike would have liked this, Harvey thought to himself as he eyed the intricate swirls and carvings. He always did like art even if he pretended it didn’t interest him.

That was another thing about Mike. Stubborn to the core and with enough passionate vigor to aid him no matter what the circumstance were.

Harvey sighs.

He despised feeling so helpless. He was supposed to be the best goddamn closer in the country, and here he is, unable to keep his own damn associate at his side where he belonged.

Harvey bit his tongue. That would not do.

Harvey would not do it. He refused to accept defeat.

His eyes steeled at the sight of the inscription of a caged bird on the hanging wood above him.

The bird stared down at him with small, beady eyes, peeking behind the bars of his eternal prison.

Harvey wasn’t sure what kind of bird it was, or the story behind it. The sculptor had been given free reign after all as long as his artwork was impressive.

It was beautiful. Although that bird was captured and kept and unable to fly, he had all the comforts of being cared for.

What’s not to like about his situation? That bird would have probably died alone out there, with no one looking out for the poor thing. That little bird probably didn’t even know what was waiting for him on the outside. A cold, dark, miserable place without love.

Harvey closed his eyes.

He had an idea.

Albeit it was a terrible, horrible idea. Horrible not for him no, but for his little bird that he just decided would never leave his side again.

Harvey opened his eyes, looked at the bird and smiled cunningly.

His dove would never leave him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
